


Marriage Isn't Just a Faraway Dream

by QuietFooding



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: First fic in 7 years, M/M, Marriage, My First AO3 Post, Naegami, first fic in this fandom, proposal, sweet naegamis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietFooding/pseuds/QuietFooding
Summary: Byakuya proposes to Makoto, we'll follow the story of both of them as they plan and go through everything. But everything might not go as smoothly as they would hope...
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Marriage Isn't Just a Faraway Dream

Makoto let a tear and then another from his eyes. He didn’t expect Byakuya to propose to him so soon, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t expecting the proposal itself. Honestly, he was so overjoyed that someone truly loved him for who he was.

He said yes immediately of course, why would he pass up marrying the love of his life? After he thought he almost lost him in the school life killing game something inside him changed, and his ignored feeling of truly loving the much-taller-than-him blonde awakened fully and he couldn’t ignore it anymore, and the rest is history.

He must have been lost in his thoughts because when the hug came from Byakuya it shook him from his thoughts. The warmth coming from his lover was always something he didn’t expect after dealing with his partners… less than soft attitude for so long before they started dating officially. Originally, he wasn’t expecting the other teen to reciprocate his feelings. It was all one-sided to him to start off with. Their relationship developed into what it was now, and Makoto wasn’t one to care about the status of anyone else, just the person themselves.

Makoto hugged Byakuya back and rested his head on the other’s chest. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, but he loved having someone so much taller than him as a partner. It made things like cuddling so much better.

“I love you, so much” he whispered, loud enough for the taller teen to hear.

“I love you too, much more than you’ll ever know” Byakuya responded.

Makoto pulled back and looked up into Byakuya’s eyes, the beautiful blue eyes he’d never get tired of seeing.

Byakuya leaned down and kissed the shorter boy deeply, both of them in their own little world.

After they broke apart Makoto broke the silence once again.

"It's time to go home, don't you think?"

"I concur, let's go."

The sun was just setting when they got back to their apartment. It was a beautiful night to sit on the balcony, drink a cup of coffee, and bask in the afterglow of becoming a newly engaged couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised I came back to fanfic writing after 7 years. This will (hopefully) be a multi-chapter fic, I'm particularly inspired for this one. The rating will change later but for this first little starter chapter, it is what it is. Here we goooo


End file.
